


I've been waiting for that!

by captaintranduiloki



Series: Middle Earth's dirty little secrets [5]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thranduil - Fandom, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: M/M, thrandolas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintranduiloki/pseuds/captaintranduiloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I know this chapter doesn't make sense since Flower Halls was posted in between and this chapter was already written back then. So sorry for that. Also, some one requested a Thrandolas chapter on tumblr so if you don't like this ship (which I completely understand) just skip the chapter it is not important for the following chapters.<br/>Anyway if you request a ship, just tell me.<br/>If you decide to read the chapter, I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I've been waiting for that!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know this chapter doesn't make sense since Flower Halls was posted in between and this chapter was already written back then. So sorry for that. Also, some one requested a Thrandolas chapter on tumblr so if you don't like this ship (which I completely understand) just skip the chapter it is not important for the following chapters.  
> Anyway if you request a ship, just tell me.  
> If you decide to read the chapter, I hope you enjoy.

 

Legolas lay in his room, knowing that no one was around. He was still a bit wet from the shower he had taken earlier. Haldir had gone to the dwarves with a message from his father, his father himself was in his throne ofcourse and Tauriel was somewhere in the woods. The prince was bored and had nothing to do. If he had only some one here with him.

That's when he reminded himself that he got a box delivered to his chambers which was actually for his father, but being the curious elf he is, he needed to know what was in it before handing it to his ada.

He took it out from underneath his bed, where it had been for two weeks now. He opened it carefully.

Inside was a package with some kind of rubber balls on a cord, the size of the balls getting bigger and bigger as the came closer to what Legolas assumed was the handle. 'beats' the wrapper said.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door to his room and his father came in without waiting for response. Legolas tried to hide whatever his father had ordered behind his back.

"what was that" Thranduil asked when he saw his son hid something and began to get nervous.

"Nothing" The prince answered while shifting uneasy. Why was he such a bad liar. His father came closer to him and grabbed whatever he was holding in his hand.

"I have been waiting for these for weeks now" Thranduil said looking at the beats in his hand.

"What are those?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Beats" Thranduil answered. As if Legolas didn't know that already, the wrapping told him the name.

"what are they for" He asked hesitatingly.

"do you want me to show you?" Thranduil smirked evilly as he looked at his son sitting on his bed in his underwear. Legolas nodded slightly, affraid that he may not want to know the answer.

His father walked back to the door and shut it before locking it. He walked over to Legolas' night stand and opened some drawers until he had found the bottle of lube/oil.

"Legolas, why don't you lay down and relax a bit" he said while he put some oil on the beats. Legolas did what he had been told but couldn't get himself to calm down starting to understand where that thing was meant for.

As the king sat down next to the younger elf and started massaging his chest, trying to calm him down.

"Legolas, calm down. You know ada is not going to hurt you or anything of that ilk."

As Thranduil pulled down Legolas' underpant, he kept looking at him. He started massaging the area around his hole with his oily hand and licked his balls. A soft moan came from the younger elf.

Legolas knew that his friends had several experiences with their own fathers like this since it was usual for elves. But Legolas never had. He did not know why though, maybe because his father was the king.

"are you ready?" Thranduil asked looking down on his son who nodded. Thranduil took the beats in his hand while the other spread legolas' legs a bit further. A loud gasp of pain came from the prince as his father pushed the first beat in.

"It looks like some one has never bottomed before" Thranduil chuckled lowly before pushing the second and third beat in which had the same size as the first one.

"ada, it hurts" Legolas said while he grabbed his father's arm who was just about to push the fourth in. A pained groan came from the prince before he started panting. Thranduil pushed the fifth in, again the same size as the fourth.

"No, more" Legolas whined. The king had been waiting for that last comment.

"Okay, Oh well, I guess I should take them out then." He said before yanking them out of Legolas' ass. A loud scream out of pleasure came from the prince and his member started to harden.

"do that again" Legolas demanded eagerly.

"I'm guessing you're starting to enjoy this" Thranduil said while he stroked his son's cock with his long slender fingers, brushing slightly over the tip. A slight growl came from the prince who was getting impatient.

Thranduil slowly started to push the first five beads back in and after that the sixth which was bigger than the other. After Legolas adjusted, Thranduil ripped them out of him again and nails dug deep in his arms. Again the king pushed the first six in and soon followed by a bigger one. As his son lay there panting, he decided to also push the eighth in. He started stroking his son before tearing the beads out again.

"ada!" Legolas screamed in pleasure. Thranduil signed his son to be quiet as he started to push them all in. Legolas had difficulties with the last and largest one. He was gasping madly trying to regain his breath, a tear fall from his eyes as he's lost in the mixture of pleasure and pain. Legolas knew he was close as his father started stroking him again. When his father pulled out the beats he felt his orgasm hit him. He spilled his seed all over his lower abdomen and his father's hand. As he lay there, panting, Thranduil grabbed a towel and whiped his hand clean. After that the beads and his son's body. He moved him a bid so his head was resting on his pillow and pulled the covers over his worn out body.

"Rest my little leave" He said after he had kissed his son't forehead. He stood up and put the beats in his son's drawer where he also put back the oil. He turned to Legolas seeing his almost closed eyes looking at him. "you can keep these" He said before shutting the drawer. "I'll just order new ones" He said while opening the door. He turned one more time to see that his son was slowly drifting into sleep. He smiled softly before shutting the door.

On his way back to the throne room he ran into Tauriel.

"My Lord, is Legolas in his room" She asked

"Yes, but let him rest. He needs it" Thranduil answered not even looking at her, continuing his way.


End file.
